Chrystie
Chrystie is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in the Ancient Forest. Background The only daughter of King Cyphel and Queen Phyress of Paltierre, a country which once existed in the northeast of the continent. She grew up alongside Seluvia, a war orphan whom Phyress had adopted. However, in 598 C.C., Seluvia left the kingdom, concerned that his existence might cause complications over the rights of succession. Chrystie eventually left to follow him, which angered Phyress' brother-in-law, Alm. It is hinted that Seluvia and Chrystie were lovers. During the three-year Mist of Niflheim, they travelled together, alongside Dyn, to seal and destroy the undead. Closing the doors of Niflheim resulted in Dyn's death, as he got trapped on the other side. To honour their friend, Chrystie and Seluvia sang his praises the world over. However, they later both disappeared, never to be seen again. Chrystie is a very impulsive girl with little consideration for the consequences of her actions, as demonstrated by her flight from home, and who makes no secret of her infatuation with Seluvia. When Alicia meets her again after releasing her, she is travelling the land. She is surprised at the amount of monsters around, given that she sealed so many alongside Seluvia. She believes that someone might even be setting them free: all the seals are broken, and, because Seluvia is the one who created them, she does not believe they could have simply worn off. She even goes so far to say that breaking the seals is like breaking their love. She will also demand that Alicia release him as well. Battle Chrystie's stat growth is more randomized than most other Einherjar, much like Jessica or Crescent. She is focused on physical damage and combos. Conversely, her elemental attacks are subpar, due to her low INT. She will join your party with a Long Bow, Silver Sallet, Silver Cloak, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Magic Mail. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Single Shot' - Initial *'Three-way Attack' - Initial *'Stardust' - Level 8 *'Target Throat' - Level 16 *'Wave Motion' - Level 24 *'Flame Shot' - Level 32 *'Rising Wisp' - Level 40 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 48 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Aiming Wisp, Flare Blast, Poison Shot, Shrapnel Shatter, Stony Decree Magic *'Normalize' - Level 14 *'Heal' - Level 23 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 45 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Chrystie uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "See you in the afterlife!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in the Ancient Forest, found in a patch of white flowers one screen down from the save point. Chrystie has a 10% chance of appearing. Sha-kon is the other possible option. Chrystie will say "I'm finally out! Took you long enough!" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Chrystie, she will ask "Is this what you want? You want me to go?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "Those were some fun times. See you!" Upon being released, Chrystie will appear at the eastern entrance of Kythena Plains. She will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Chrystie may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her adopted brother/lover Seluvia, her mother Phyress, her uncle Alm and her former travelling companion Dyn. *'Seluvia' :Seluvia: Hmm? Chrystie? :Chrystie: Lord Seluvia! We're together again! *'Phyress' :Phyress: What made you so cruel? You just left me without a word of warning! :Chrystie: Mother? It is you! *'Alm' :Chrystie: Ah, Uncle Alm! I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch! :Alm: Chrystie, you have inherited your mother's vulgarity. Tell me, did you find the man for whom you abandoned your kingdom? *'Dyn' :Dyn: You again! It seems we have been cursed to meet again and again. :Chrystie: Oh, shut it! You think I want to be fighting next to you? Etymology Chrystie may be a variation on Christine, the feminine version of Christian. The name is derived from the Greek Χριστός (Christos, the anointed one). Since anointing was traditionally used to designate Christian monarchs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anointing#Christian_monarchy, the name is therefore appropriate for someone of royal birth like Chrystie. Trivia *Chrystie has the same voice actress as Sha-kon, Phyress, Crescent and Lwyn. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *With only a 10% chance of appearing, Chrystie is one of the three rarest Einherjar in the game. The other two are Ehrde and Masato. *If Seluvia is KO'ed in battle, and Chrystie is present in the party, she will berate the enemies. *It is not entirely clear whether Chrystie's feelings for Seluvia were reciprocated. She affirms that their love was mutual, but addresses him formally by calling him "lord". He also refers to her as a good friend, on par with Dyn. *It seems that Chrystie's relationship with Dyn was less than friendly, although whether this is because of a personal dislike, or because he blamed her and Seluvia for his death is unknown. *Chrystie's in-game model differs significantly from her character art. She does not wear a skirt, her coat serving a short tunic instead, with white trousers underneath. As all Archer in-game models, she also does not wear heels. Gallery Image:DSCN2832.JPG|Chrystie's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer